Cho'gall
| Zugehörigkeit = Schattenrat (ehem.) Schattenhammerklan | Klasse = | Position = Anführer des Schattenhammerklans | Lage = SchattenhochlandWorld of Warcraft: Cataclysm (zuletzt) | Status = Verstorben | Familie = | WoWPedia = Cho'gall }} Cho'gall war ein zweiköpfiger Oger sowie ein mächtiger Magier.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 2 Er wurde zu einem der meist gefürchteten und respektierten Mitglieder der Horde während des Ersten und Zweiten Krieges und hatte unter Gul'dan persönlich Magie studiert. Er und Schwarzherz waren die einzigen Oger, die zu Gul'dans engstem Kreis gehörten.Jenseits des Dunklen Portals, Kap. 19 Hintergrund Aufstieg der Horde (ab 7 vDP) Cho'gall war ein zweiköpfiger Oger, was oft als gutes Omen erachtet wurde, und führte ursprünglich ein privilegiertes Leben in Hochfels. Er besaß eine natürliche Begabung für die arkanen Künste und war von den talentiertesten Oger-Zauberern unterrichtet worden. Unter der gemeinen Bevölkerung von Hochfels gewann er viele Anhänger, wenn auch nicht unter den Adeligen der Stadt: Sein Hochmut und seine Machtgier machten ihn bei der herrschenden Elite unbeliebt. Um zu verhindern, dass Cho'gall tatsächlich die Macht an sich reißen könnte, versuchten die Aristokraten, ihn zu ermorden. Der Oger entging dem Attentat mit knapper Not und floh aus Hochfels. Gul'dan, der in Cho'gall einen mächtigen Verbündeten sah, trat an diesen in der Folge heran, um ihn für den Schattenrat zu gewinnen.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 78 Der Schattenhammer Während sich die Horde erhob, gediehen auch die Fahlen in den Katakomben unter Nagrand. Gerüchte über die Fahlen und ihre unheimlichen Fähigkeiten drangen bis zu Gul'dan. Der Hexenmeister schenkte den Geschichten wenig Beachtung, doch Kil'jaedens Neugier war geweck. Der Dämonenlord verlangte von Gul'dan, den Sieg über die Draenei um jeden Preis zu gewährleisten - dies bedeutete auch, Nachforschungen über die Fahlen anzustellen und herauszufinden, ob ihre Magie der Horde zum Vorteil gereichen könnte.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 83 Gul'dan entsandte Cho'gall, um mehr über die Fahlen in Erfahrung zu bringen. Cho'gall ließ alle Vorsicht fahren und stürmte in die unterirdischen Höhlen. Er erwartete einen Kampf, doch dazu kam es nicht: Die Fahlen leisteten keinen Widerstand gegen sein Eindringen. Vielmehr wollten sie ihre Prophezeiung des Untergangs mit ihm teilen. Darin ging es um die sogenannte Stunde des Zwielichts, wenn Schatten das Universum einhüllen und alles Leben auslöschen würden. Cho'gall zeigte sich eher von der Schattenmagie der Fahlen fasziniert, denn von ihrer Prophezeiung und seiner Ansicht nach war diese Magie eine mächtige Waffe für die Horde. Um die Ausgestoßenen für seine Sache zu gewinnen, machte Cho'gall sich ihre Überzeugungen zunutze. Er behauptete, die Horde wäre ein Mittel zum Zweck, mit dem sich die Stunde des Zwielichts einläuten ließe. Die Möglichkeit, als Boten der Apokalypse zu dienen, versetzte die Fahlen in Verzückung. Sie schlossen sich der Horde an und begründeten einen neuen Orc-Klan: den Schattenhammer.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 83-84 Die Säuberung Draenors (um 2 vDP) Nach den Siegen über die Draenei widmeten sich Schwarzfaust und die Horde den übrigen Bewohnern Draenors. Der Kriegshymnen- und der Schattenhammerklan belagerten Hochfels und sowohl Grommash Höllschrei als auch Cho'gall genossen es, die Oger zu vernichten. Für Cho'gall war die Belagerung besonders befriedigend, konnte er so doch Rache an jenen nehmen, die ihn einst aus der Stadt verbannt hatten. Er stellte den Anführer der Feste, Imperator Mar'gok, und streckte ihn nieder.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 96 Erster Krieg Nachdem der Schattenhammerklan gemeinsam mit den meisten übrigen Orcklans nach Azeroth gekommen war, erwiesen sich die Mitglieder für Schwarzfaust zunehmend als Ärgernis, da sie kaum Befehlen gehorchten. Cho'gall bot an, der rechtmäßige Häuptling des Klans zu werden und tatsächlich gelang es ihm, die Disziplinprobleme scheinbar "über Nacht" auszumerzen. Sein Erfolg lag im Verständnis seines Klans und seines Glaubens begründet. Als die Schattenhammerorcs nach Azeroth gekommen war, hatten sie den Ruf der Leere lauter gehört, als je zuvor, und glaubten an ein Zeichen des Schicksals, welches sie in Ekstase versetze.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 125 Cho'gall erklärte sich bereit, dem fanatischen Klan bei der Erfüllung seiner apokalyptischen Prophezeiung zu helfen, und mit einem simplen Argument brachte er die Mitglieder zur Raison. Er erklärte ihnen kurzerhand, dass die Stunde des Zwielichts nicht mehr fern war, und dass ein Erfolg der Horde der beste Weg wäre, sie herbeizuführen. Bis es soweit war, würden sie Schwarzfaust gegenüber den Schein waren, während sie im Geheimen ihren wahren Meistern dienten.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 126''Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Zweiter Prolog Während die Wochen vergingen, lernte Cho'gall, die Alten Götter deutlicher zu verstehen, und brannte die Prophezeiungen des Schattenhammerklans in die Haut von Fahlen. Anschließend schnitt er ihnen das Fleisch vom Körper und machte daraus die Seiten eines Buches, das ''Loblied des Zwielichts, welches eine Sammlung von Lehren über die Leere darstellte.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 127 Zweiter Krieg (4/5-7 nDP) Die Erschaffung der Todesritter (5 nDP) Nachdem Orgrim Schicksalshammer während Gul'dans Koma gegen den Schattenrat vorgegangen war, zählten nur Gul'dan selbst, Cho'gall und einige niedere Hexenmeister zu den Überlebenden. Nach Gul'dans Erwachen flehte der Hexenmeister um sein Leben und wusste auch, dass sein Wort für Orgrim kaum mehr Wert war als Dreck. Falls er das Vertrauen des Kriegshäuptlings gewinnen wollte, musste er ihm mehr bieten. So verkündete er Orgrim, dass er neue Krieger erschaffen könnte, die den Zauberwirkern der Menschen in nichts nachstünden. Orgrim gewährte Gul'dan eine Chance, seinen Nutzen zu beweisen.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 6Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 147''Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 2 Gul'dan erwog mehrere Möglichkeiten, um sein Versprechen zu erfüllen und neue Krieger zu erschaffen. Entscheidend war dabei, dass sie im Geheimen ihm die Treue schworen und so wandte er sich an die Geister des Schattenrats. Gul'dan und Cho'gall versammelten die Geister und suchten nach einem Weg, sie in eine körperliche Hülle zu übertragen und die Wahl fiel schließlich auf gefallene Ritter Sturmwinds. Da der Einsatz von Teufelsmagie nunmehr verboten war, musste Gul'dan die Soldaten in mächtige Totenbeschwörer verwandeln. Er und Cho'gall führten etliche blutige Rituale durch und nach einer Reihe bitterer Fehlschläge hatten sie schließlich Erfolg.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 148 Der erste Krieger dieser Art, die Gul'dan "Todesritter" nannte, war Teron'gor, der nunmehr als Teron Blutschatten bekannt sein sollte. Nachdem er den Prozess perfektioniert hatte, erschuf Gul'dan weitere Todesritter und obwohl Orgrim bei ihrem Anblick mit Ekel erfüllt war, sah er ihren Nutzen.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 148-149 Die Runensteine der Elfen Gestärkt mit den Todesrittern zog die Horde unerbittlich weiter nach Norden, über Khaz ModanIm Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 6Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 149-150, das Vorgebirge des HügellandesChroniken, Bd. 2, S. 157-158 und das HinterlandIm Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 10Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 160-161, bis ein Teil der Streitkräfte schließlich die Grenzen von Quel'Thalas erreichte.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 11 Binnen kürzerster Zeit hatte die marodierende Horde die äußeren Siedlungen des Königreichs ausgelöscht, doch als Orgrim weiter nach Norden vorrückte, stellte er fest, dass viele Todesritter und Amani-Hexendoktoren nicht mehr in der Lage waren, ihre Magie zu wirken. Gul'dan entdeckte schließlich, was ihre Kräfte schwächte: Vor vielen tausend Jahren hatten die Hochelfen eine magische Barriere um das Königreich errichtet, "Ban'dinoriel", die mit einer Reihe monolithischer Runensteine verbunden war.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 162 Gul'dan behauptete, die Zerstörung eines solchen Runensteins würde die Barriere durchbrechen und der Horde wieder den Einsatz von Magie erlauben. Gemeinsam mit seinen Anhängern zerstörte Gul'dan einen der Runensteine. Sie setzten dem Relikt mit Meißeln zu und erschufen Gebilde, die als "Altar der Stürme" bekannt werden sollten. Anschließend begann Gul'dan mit einem uralten Ritual, das von Hochfelsogern praktiziert wurde und Oger in zweiköpfige, hochintelligente Magier verwandelte. Nur wenige Oger kannten die Methode, und Cho'gall war einer von ihnen.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 162-163Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 13Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 14 Gul'dans Verrat Cho'gall und sein Klan folgten schließlich Gul'dan und dem Sturmreiterklan, als der Hexenmeister die Horde verließ, um das Grabmal des Sargeras zu suchen.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 15Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 167 Die Gruft von Sargeras befand sich am Grund des Meeres, und um sie an die Oberfläche zu holen, mussten Gul'dan und seine Verbündeten all ihre Kräfte bündeln. Der Hexenmeister leitete das Ritual, indem er die Magie seiner Begleiter zu einem einzigen, gewaltigen Zauber verwob. Der Himmel wurde pechschwarz, die Winde peitschten die See zur Raserei und langsam stieg die Gruft aus den Tiefen empor. Kurz nach der Vervollständigung des Rituals erreichte auch der Klan des Grinsenden Schwarzzahns unter Rend und Maim Schwarzfaust die Insel und Gul'dan wusste, dass er nicht genug Leute hatte, um seine Verfolger zu besiegen. Er befahl Cho'gall und dem Schattenhammer, ihre Feinde zurückzuhalten, während er den Sturmrächerklan ins Innere des Grabmals führte.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 17Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 168 Während Gul'dan und seine Verbündeten im Innern des Grabmals von Dämonen zerfetzt wurden, kämpfte der Schattenhammerklan draußen um sein Überleben. Cho'gall erlitt während des Kampfes schwere Verletzungen; dass er überlebte, verdankte er allein seinen Anhängern. Einige wenige Mitglieder des Klans brachten den verwundeten Oger auf ihr Schiff und segelten von der Gruft fort. Die Winde trugen sie nach Westen, in unerforschte Gewässer.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 169 Weder Cho'gall noch der Schattenhammer erlangten Kenntnis über die Zerstörung Draenors, als sie nach Kalimdor segelten, begierig darauf, die Stunde des Zwielichts einzuläuten. Was Cho'gall nicht ahnte war, dass sich Garona an seine Fersen geheftet hatte.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 198 Der Ruf der Alten Götter (~10 nDP) Nachdem Cho'gall und die übrigen Mitglieder des Schattenhammerklans mit knapper Not aus der Gruft des Sargeras entkommmen waren, in welche sie Gul'dan im Zweiten Krieg begleitet hatten, segelten sie nach Kalimdor, um die Stunde des Zwielichts einzuläuten. Irgendwo auf dem fernen Kontinent spürte Cho'gall die Präsenz eines Alten Gottes und angeleitet von dem Flüstern führte er seine Diener durch das fremde, gefährliche Land bis nach Tanaris. Der Oger und seine Diener schlugen ihr Lager in einem Höhlensystem unter der Wüste auf und Cho'gall spürte, dass er einem Alten Gott sehr nahe war. Doch zunächst sollte ihnen Garona einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen: die Halborcin hatte den Schattenhammerklan seit Ende des Zweiten Krieges verfolgt und Nacht um Nacht starben Anhänger. Cho'gall schäumte vor Wut, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl und sein Klan suchte vorerst nach einem neuen Versteck, um sein Werk fortzusetzen.Chroniken, Bd. 3, S. 26-27 Kataklysmus Anmerkungen Kategorie:Bastion des Zwielichts Kategorie:Schattenhammer Kategorie:Schattenrat Kategorie:NSCs (Oger) Kategorie:Erster Krieg Kategorie:Zweiter Krieg Kategorie:Lore-Charaktere Kategorie:Oger (Lore)